Things are rough all over
by SuperDope19
Summary: Right so,this is from a socs POV,one with a hard life.If you've got a problem with Child Abuse I don't recommend it.PS,No my parents dont beat me haha
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting at our table in the cafeteria at lunch. It was the table that our gang always sat at,"The Soc table" some people called it.It was a pretty normal day,normal classes normal people.But today,it just seemed different to me.I went to my locker to get my books after lunch,when I noticed someone was now occupying the locker next to mine.She walked up to her locker,and tried seven times to open it,but she couldnt.I helped her open it,she said thanks and walked away.It was when she was walking away that I realized...She wasn't your average tenth grader.She was wearing blue jeans,they had a few rips in them and a loose baggy black T-shirt.What really caught my eye was the blue jeans jacket she was wearing.Socy girls didn't wear clothes like that...About then I realized that she wasn't a soc...She was a greaser. She had dropped one of her books on the ground.I looked in the front of the book.It said "Caryn Adderson" in cute,girly writing. 'Caryn' I thought.'That doesn't sound like a greaser name.' I ran after her, 'Caryn! Hey,Caryn Adderson!' I yelled, 'You forgot your book!' She turned around.

'How did you know my name..?' She asked me.

'Sorry,I...Um...I looked in your book to see if it said your name.' I mumbled and blushed.

'Well,thank you for taking it to me.Who are you?' She asked me.

I felt my face turn red...'I'm uhh,I'm Tony.Tony Randall.' I stammered while looking at my feet.It was weird,I'd never stuttered,or blushed when talking to a girl before.My friend Charlie came up behind me then.

'COME ON TONY! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR HARNISH'S CLASS!' He glanced quickly over my shoulder 'Whattaya talking to this grease for Ton' ? You could have any girl in this school but you stand here talking to HER?'He looked over at Caryn 'Go on and git greasy,buh-bye now! Off yah go!' He said.

Caryn looked real hurt and angry as she walked away,I gave her a pleading look,but she just glared at me,turned on her heel and stomped off. 'You don't need trash like her,buddy!' Said Charlie. 'Yeah but,whatever.You just don't dig like I do charlie.' I replied and we walked to class,me thinking in my head 'Well I just blew it with that girl,I'll never see her again,' I was wrong.


	2. A second Meeting

That was on a Friday.When school ended that day,I was overjoyed,to be able to just finally go home.And have some of mom's home baked cookies. I thought my bus home would never come while I was standing out in the pouring rain,waiting,waiting...I couldnt get that girl out of my head. Her startlingly bright blue eyes,her beautiful blonde hair...The way she looked at me when she said 'Thank you'The way she smiled...With that gleaming happiness in her eyes.All I ever saw in my eyes when I looked in the mirror was blankness.My blank dark brown eyes.The bus came shortly after the end of day bell rang.  
I had got home and was about to start my homework so I could do whatever I wanted for the rest of the weekend.I opened up my history book and saw that cute,girly writing. 'DAMN IT!' I thought, 'I've got Caryn's history book,and she's got mine ... With all my notes in it!' I decided not to call her,because she seemed pretty mad earlier...When my dad got home.  
I went to my sisters room,and then I realized that she had gone to her friend Tori's house for a sleepover that night.And mom was gone to my grandmothers for th night...So it was just me,by myself.With my dad. He walked int othe house,I could tell he was reeling drunk just by the way he was walking.  
'Where are you you little------' He yelled.'The Morrisons docked my pay at work today,and it's all because of YOU,you little mistake! I wish your mother had never given birth to you!' he yelled at me,and went on to cuss me out for about fifteen minutes.'Wh--What did I do dad? How is it my fault dad?' I pleaded,and he yelled 'I WOULD HAVE GOTTEN TO WORK AT TIME IF _YOU_ DIDN'T HAVETO GO TO THAT STUPID SCHOOL.You little scumbag,it's not like you'll ever learn anything there anyways,you'll never amount to anything..' He yelled at me.  
I winced as though he hd belted me in the face,I was a smart kid,I made all A's in school,and I always thought that I could live up to my dad's expectations.It killed me when he told me stuff like that.  
After that he really _did_ belt me in the face.I screamed with pain,he threw me to the ground,I pleaded for him to stop but he just kept punching me and hitting me.  
After that I went to my room,I hate to say this but I cried for about three hours after that.My family was a broke none,and it was killing me.My dad did it sometimes to my mom,but I got most of his beatings. Just because I went to school,and he was a drop out in grade eight. I woke up at around five a.m. and decided to go for a walk. I went to the DX gas station by our house and bought a Pepsi,a replay of what happened last night rolling through my mind. 'Man,if half the greasers at school could see that,' I thought, 'I wonder if they'd still think that Tony Randall has it made.' I was ony my way home,when I saw her. The girl with blonde hair,blue eyes and the most beautiful smile in the world.Caryn Adderson.  
'Caryn,' I said. 'Hi,h-how are you?' I muttered.  
'Look,I only came here to give you your history book.I called your house and your dad said I could find you here,so...Here it is.' She said , then she turned around and ran off.  
I had half a mind to stop her,and talk to her.But I decided not to,whatwould people at school think? So I just took my worn old history book,and made my way home.


	3. Finally Getting out

When I got back home my little sister,Lindsey, was there. She looked at me and in a couple of seconds realized what had happened 'He did it again didn't he Tony?' I nodded silently. 'We can't keep letting this happen Tony! If we don't stop him he might...He might kill you Tony!' I looked down. I loved my father. I couldn't stand the thought that when I gradated and went to college,he might do this same thing to Lindsey.  
Mom got home about twenty minutes after I did,and she dropped her bag when she saw the bruises and cut on my face.Without saying anything,we silently agreed that something had to change.Something very drastic had to happen.  
I went to school on Monday,like usual.Most of the bruises were gone,or covered by clothes. I waited at my locker in the morning for Caryn to come. She walked up about five minutes after I had got there.

'Hi Caryn,nice to see you again!' I said to her.  
'Whattaya want Tony?' she said tonelessly.  
'I want...I want to apoligize.For my buddy.He acted very immaturely on Friday.' I said.  
'Well if that's all...'   
'No,no it isn't all...' I cut her off...  
'What , Tony? What could a super Soc like you POSSIBLY want from a greaser girl like me? Huh? c'mon let's hear it!' She screamed angrily.  
'Never...Nevermind.Forget I even said anything to you...' And I walked away.  
I went home after school that day,tired and worn out.Looking forward to a nice supper and then bed.  
When I went home my mom was sitting at the table crying.This was odd,because she was usually sitting in the living room watching the TV.  
'Mom,what's wrong?' I asked slowly,I wasn't sure I wanted to hear what had happened.  
'Your father...He--he beat me around and left.He was really mad...I'm not sure what he's going to do but I'm scared for him Tony...I'm terrified.' She cried.  
I couldn't stand to see her like this.I had to do something.But what? I went upstairs and got Lindsey.  
'Lindsey,pack a bag.Put some clothes and your toothbrush in it.Just anything you'll absolutely need!'  
I went back downstairs and told my mom the same thing.  
In about fifteen minutes my sister and mother were standing in front of me,each of them holding a bag full of clothes and stuff that was absolutely necessary.  
I got my bag,which had some food and stuff also in it,and we left.We were going to a hotel,so that when my father got back...He wouldn't find us.He wouldn't ever find us and beat me or my mom again.I wouldn't let him. When we got to the hotel we realized that I had forgotten my bookbag,and obviously I had to go back to school,I mean I had to go back to school,I only had two years left and then I could get a job and support my mother and sister. I decided to go back to the house to get my bag.I told my mother and Lyndsey to stay in the hotel room and lock the door,and to not open it until I came back.And I went off on my walk back to my house.How would it turn out? I could only hope.


	4. Revenge,finally

I was walking slower than usual,dragging my feet on the ground. It only took me about twenty minutes of walking that slow to get to my house. Go figures,I thought,When I actually want to go home it takes about and hour,but the time I'm dreading coming home it takes twenty minutes.Just my luck.I was slowly making my way up the paved path leading up to my front door,when I heard a commotion coming from inside and a girl wearing a blanket ran out and down the door and down the path.I was just opening the door,when dad ran up and opened it. He seemed a little stunned that I was there for a second,but then he came to his senses and started yelling real loud. 'WHERE ARE THEY,HUH? WHERE ARE YOUR MOTHER AND SISTER?' He yelled a lot more than that,but I was zoned out.I couldn't listen to him,I just couldn't,all I could think of was getting my bag and getting out of there.  
But then he said something that I just couldn't ignore.What he said was 'You just wait until I get my hands on that little ---- Lyndsey.I'm going to beat her senseless,that little -----. The little brat that ruined my life,I'm going to kill her.' I couldn't take it any more.I just snapped. Looking back at it,I even suprised myself.I stopped and stared at my dad for about ten minutes,his words echoing in my head.He continued yelling but all I could hear were the words in my head 'Going to beat her senseless,Ruined my life,Going to kill her!' He looked over at him and just punched him.I tackled him,and I just kept punching him and kicking him until I could no longer feel my arms.I looked down at him.His nosewas bleeding,and he had a bruise forming around his eye,he was clutching his stomach and groaning.  
I ran up the stairs,and walked into my bedroom.I looked around the mess on my floor until I found my bag.I was running down the stairs,when I realized that I should go get my pillow,since I was the only boy,I slept on the floor in our hotel room and it was real hard to fall asleep without a pillow.

I went back and got my pillow,and when I was running back down our spiral staircase,I realized something.Something looked different.My dad,he was no longer laying on the floor clutching his stomach.I looked around,he didn't seem to be anywhere close,so I ran stealthily into the living room.Iwas about to grab the cash off the table when my dad came running at me with a heater.He didn't realize that hte heater wasn't loaded,I had found it under his bed a few weeks ago and took out all th bullets in case of an incident like this.  
He was running at me,when I suddenly remembered the 6-inch switch blade that i had in my back pocket.I pulled it out and flicked it open,hoping to scare him.But at this point nothing mattered to him,not his life,not my life,not anything.He was a lost man,and nothing could save him from himself.He tackled me,and I took the switch blade and stabbed him in the leg.He winced and moaned.He fell back onto the coach,I figured that after I had just stabbed my father I would feel bad or angry or something but I ddint.I just felt nothing.Then all the memories from the past six years came flooding into my head and I felt pure hatred.I felt glad,that I had finally gotten half the revenge I deserved for all those years of him beating me and hurting me,and mentally scarring my family.My real family,my Mother and my Sister.  
Everything that happened after that,happened so fast that thinking about it, it seems just like one big blur.Nothing could have prepared me for the events that had happened in that one week.


	5. The letter

I considered going to visit my dad in the hospital,I mean I was the one who stabbed him,but I decided against it.I mean,I just couldn't see him.He deserved it,but I just couldn't bare to see anyone like that.In the critical condition he was in I wasn't sure what I might do.So I decided not to go see him,the doctors urged me to,since he _was_ my father,but I just couldn't bring myself to do it.I couldn't stand to see him,after we had finally gotten away, after all those years of him beating up on me,after I had finally gotten my revenge.  
My mom filed for a divorce,and we moved back to the house.Odds were my dad would be in jail for awhile after he got out of intensive care.We went on living as usual,school everyday,homework,shower,dinner bed. Then one day I talked to her again.The one with that familiar smile,and blue eyes,and blonde hair.  
"Hi,Tony.I heard about your dad...I'm real sorry." She said softly.  
"Yeah,well whatever.Is that all you wanted?" I said dryly.  
"Well,no but...Look Tony if you don't want to talk to me just say it and I'll go!" She said,heatedly.  
"Alright then,I don't want to talk to you." I said in a low dangerous voice.  
"Fine,at least just read this!" She said sadly,and handed me a white folded piece of paper.  
I slipped it into my history book,and went to class.  
It was a pretty normal day that day, aside from the fact that my father wasn't there. We still hadn't gotten completely used to the fact that we would not have a father for the next while at least. After dinner I decided to go do some homework. I opened my history book and the note fell out, I wondered if I should read it or just throw it out. Caryn had had her chance to make up, she didn't want to. I decided that I would wait until I was ready to read it, and that was when I would. No sooner than that. I stopped doing my homework when I heard Lyndsey softly crying in her bedroom.  
I went to her room and knocked on the door, "Come in." She said.  
"What's wrong, Lynds'? You miss Dad?" I asked."No, No that's not it Tony.What are we gonna do? "What are we gonna do when he gets out? He'll find us! And we don't have that much money left as it is! What are we going to DO Tony!" By the end of this sentance she was nearly yelling at me. And then I said something that even suprised myself, I said "Lyndsey,it's going to be all right. Some day, some how we're going to make it alright? Just not right now." Lyndsey smiled and gaveme a hug,and I went downstairs to finish my homework. It was weird sitting in the living room. Knowing that I had nearly killed my own father, my own flesh and blood, in that very room. It creeped me out.  
I was finished my homework, and I just sat on the coach, thinking for three hours. Then Mom got home and I helped prepare dinner. While I was eating dinner I made the decision. After dinner I would go up to my room, and I would read the note from Caryn. Whether it's good or bad, I thought, nothing can be as bad at what has happened in the past week for me. Once again,I was wrong.


	6. Reading the letter

I got upstairs, I was in a bigger hurry than I thought I would be. I got upstairs in a record time. I took the letter out and opened it up. It was in her cute girly writing. "Dear Tony," I could almost here her soft, quiet voice. "I'm writing this letter, as a final farewell." I gasped, this couldn't be true... "My family, My mom, Dad, Brother and I, we're moving to New York. It's what's best for all of us... You with your father and everything... We could never be friends now. It would just be too messed up. I just wanted you to know, when we met in that hallway... I really thought we could have something. You had the most adorable smile, and the cutest brown eyes... I instantly fell in love with you. I just thought you should know, you're not the only one who watches the stars at night" How did she know about that? I wondered. "I couldn't tell you to your face, I hope you don,t hate me for this. Love always; Caryn Adderson."  
I was shocked. I wonder if she's gone already? I thought. Maybe,maybe... I don't even know what I was thinking. I thought that maybe in some twisted way maybe if I could reach her... Then maybe she wouldn't leave. I had this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach like I'd never felt before. Is this what it's like? I thought, is this what it's like in love? I thought maybe, maybe I really **did** love Caryn. How though? How could a soc fall in love with a greaser... That was something I've yet to find out. I didn't really know anything back then, except that I had to get out. Get my family out, for when my dad got home. And find her. I had to find Caryn and tell her how I felt. I just had to.  
I wasn't sure how I would do it but I would. I was determined to. I went to my mother, maybe she could help. She was at work, damn. I would work this out somehow. I had to... I had to. I went to sleep about twenty minutes later, while doing my history homework. When I woke up the next morning, it was almost like nothing ever happened. I tried to imagine that everythin was still alright. Dad was still here, and not a drunk. Lyndsey was still little, and I still had my old dog, Rocky. But it still didn't work, I remembered what had happened in the past week or two. and it didn't make me feel to hot. I don't know, I didn't really feel like I could talk about things with my mom or Lyndsey, they just don't dig like I do. They're different, they don't watch the Stars, they're different.  
I went to my sisters room,and told her what I wanted to do. She thought it was a good idea, then again she thought everything I said was a good idea. She admired me, I was her "Big Brodder" she would do anything I said. I told Mom about it, and she thought it was a good idea too. So we did it. We moved to New York and started a new life,started over new.


	7. Just by Chance

It's five years later now. I live in New York, my Dad died in the hospital, my mom lives down the road from me and Lyndsey lives about five minutes away. We all still live in New York. I have a nice job, I'm a Lawyer. I was walking to the local cafe for lunch one day, and I heppened to look into a shop. When I looked in I saw this girl, laughing and smiling with her friend. Our eyes met and we just clicked.  
For the rest of the day, I couldn't stop thinking about that girl. She seemed so familiar, but from a long time ago... Times that I couldn't remember. I couldn't even focus on my job, for the rest of that afternoon she was all I could think about.  
It was during dinner that I realized who she was. Blonde hair, bright blue eyes, the most beautiful smile in the world... It was her. It was Caryn Adderson. All grown up. I thought about looking her up, and calling her. But I decided not to, what if she was married? Then I wouldn't be able to find her under Adderson anyways. I don't know, maybe I was afraid to call her. It was getting dark, I decided to go for a stroll.  
I was walking down the road, when I heard footsteps behind me. This was never a good sign walking down a dark street in New York, so I started walking faster. The footsteps started getting louder, and I felt someone put me in a headlock.  
"Need a HEADCUT Soc!" Said a soft quiet voice.  
"CARYN!" I yelled, I don't think I was ever happier to see anyone that I was then.  
Caryn explained that she had saw me today from the cafe and knew at that instant that it was me, because of my dark brown eyes and light brown hair. She said she was with her friend, Payton Shepard. She had told Payton all about me, they were best firends, so Payton pretty much knew it was me just by the far away look in Caryn's eyes after I had went on my way. Caryn and I talked and met and stayed in contact for a very long time after that.  
But then we just kind of lost touch. We hadn't talked in a couple of years, I thought I had lost all hope. I settled into my life in New York and was quite content, living in my two-bedroom apartment, everything seemed fine. But at night, when I slept alone, lonely, that was when I realized that there was still a small fraction of my heart missing...


	8. Finally

It's been ten years since I met that girl with blonde hair, and her beautiful face has never slipped from my memory.  
I was walking through at park with my beautiful litel boy one day. I had had a girlfriend,but she has left, and left the kid to me. He is a one-of-a-kind kid, with drk brown hair and choclatey brown eyes, he is five years old, he's got lots of friends. And we were at the park playing, nobody was there, I'm not sure why. There's usually tons of people there. Maybe it was fate, maybe just coincidence. But it was the most beautiful day of the year. The leaves were falling around us, covering the ground with beautiful blankets of warm gold, and passionate red... It was amazing. The sun was just setting, and my son, Johnny, was sitting on the swing watching it, when a woman and her little girl walked up the path, and sat on the bench. I couldn't see the womans face, but I had this feeling that everything was going to change, and that something unexpected would happen, and this woman was why.  
My son and I sat, and played on the swings for awhile then another woman walked up and sat on the opposite side of the child. She had familiar blonde hair, and when she spoke I felt a tingling go down my spine.  
"How is she? How is Emily? Thank you so much for babysitting her...I had to work." She said softly.  
"Don't worry Caryn, it's fine. Emily was fine all day." The woman with the little girl said.  
I decided it was rude to eavesdrop, so I talked to Johnny for awhile. I went over to sit on the bench that was unoccupied. The first woman that showed up with the child got up and walked away a few minutes later, and the little girl went to play on the swings. That was when she met Johnny.  
The little girl and Johnny played for about fifteen minutes, when Johnny came over to me.  
"Daddy, can Emily come to the park with us tomorrow? Pleeeeease?" How could I say no to those cute little puppy dog eyes, and that sad little pout he used when he wanted something?  
"Well, Johnny, that's up to Emily's Mommy, you'll have to ask her." I said.  
The little girl named Emily's mother came over to me. We shook hands.  
"I think it's a great idea for Emily and Johnny to play together again tomorrow, that is, if it's alright with you." She said. She looked familiar, like I knew her from somewhere... But where? I wasn't yet sure. We sat on that bench and just watched the children play for about and hour. By then it was starting to get dark, so I decided to take Johnny home, it was a Friday, but you never know who you'll meet in New York at nighttime. I stood up and yelled to Johnny, the woman stood up and called Emily over too. We shook hands and then it hit me. We both said each others names at the exact same time.  
"Caryn."  
"Tony."  
We talked a lot more after that, and we're now married. With three children, Johnny, Emily, and one that we had together, Julia. We're very in love. Or at least as in love as a Greaser and a Soc from different sides of town can be.


End file.
